Ball of Fire
by smileyjunior
Summary: Title taken from episode of the same name. I twisted the plot and re-imagined the episode as a two hour special. Oh yes. See A/N inside for full detail please. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This takes place towards the end of "Ball of Fire", except I'm imagining the episode becoming a 2-hour special :] so this picks up right where Rachel was on the phone with Lisbon and they come face to face. Rated T b/c THE MENTALIST is TV-14 and therefore the fanfiction should be T!

Disclaimer: I do not own THE MENTALIST! However I am borrowing some of the writer's script and twisting it… and for that I am truly sorry. On the bright side I'm setting an example that imagination is still pertinent in this day and time!

* * *

Lisbon made her way into the gas station slowly, her phone still glued to her ear. An uneasy feeling was forming in the pit of her stomach as she swung the door open. Then she rounded the corner and found herself face to face with the barrel of a gun.

The handler of the gun was the woman whom Linus Wagner had told Lisbon was responsible for Jane's abduction; Rachel Bowman. Rachel slowly lowered the phone that she was holding to her ear and said "Let's go see Patrick." Lisbon's mouth opened slightly, shocked. She found herself slowly lowering her phone. "Toss it." Lisbon complied, Rachel gestured for Lisbon to continue through the station "We're going out the back way agent."

An average looking car awaited them. Rachel took a pair of keys from her pocket and unlocked the trunk popping it open, her gun never losing sight of it's target. "Get in." She snapped. Lisbon had to fight the urge to roll her eyes, and she complied reluctantly. The minute she was in the trunk Rachel slammed the door shut leaving Lisbon in total darkness.

* * *

Lisbon didn't know how long it had been before the trunk had opened back up and she was blinded by the sunlight. A hand roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the trunk. "Let's go." Rachel said.

"I'm going!" Lisbon replied, Rachel waved the gun in her face to taunt her, "I'm going!"

Rachel led her into the house instructing her to open a door and make her way into the basement. Lisbon was slowly making her way down a wooden staircase when the sight of a body caught her attention. Next to the body another person, sitting on the floor and almost hugging a pole he was handcuffed to.

"Oh visiting hours." Jane said, always the snarky one. "Heya Lisbon."

She couldn't help but feel a small amount of relief at seeing him alive. Then Rachel's voice, "Hands."

Instintively, Lisbon held out both of her hands and Rachel grabbed her. She was led over to a pole adjacent to Jane's, and a pair of handcuffs was secured around one of her wrists and then the other. But she didn't miss a single word that was being exchanged between Rachel and Jane,

"What's the plan Rachel?" Jane started "I get to watch Lisbon die just like you watched your father die?"

"That's right." was her reply with a evil grin spreading across her face.

"Wait, what?" Lisbon cried, no one acknowledged her.

"That's what I thought," Jane said "I've been smelling gasoline you burning the place down?"

"That's right." said Rachel walking away from the both of them.

"Rachel think about this!" Lisbon said.

"Oh I have." Rachel replied.

"Trust me she has." Jane added.

Lisbon ignored him, "Your never gonna get away with it!"

Rachel threw her arms up in a childlike way "You'll never know if I do or don't."

"Lisbon I'm sorry. This is my fault." Jane said. Lisbon looked down at the blonde looking up at her. "I will not let you burn alive as God as my witness."

"Good-bye." Rachel said. She started back up the stair case.

"No Rachel wait!" Lisbon yelled. "RACHEL!"

"Your wasting your energy." Jane said simply, they were alone now.

"You have a better idea?" she asked.

"Just so happens that I do." He held out a pocket knife in his hand, she looked bewildered,

"Where'd you get that?" she asked.

"Him." Jane said pointing to the dead man on the floor. Lisbon watched as Jane hoisted himself up with the assistance of the pole. She tried to reach out and help him but to know avail because of her own restraints. "I was hoping to unlock my handcuffs but no such luck."

"So what are ya gonna do?" she asked.

"Your not gonna like it."

* * *

He was right, she despised the idea. And yet here she was, letting the CBI consultant smear another man's blood onto her neck. "This is disgusting." she said.

"Yes, but it may be our only shot of getting out of here." Jane replied.

Lisbon let the matter drop, the more she didn't think about what he was doing the better. After another few moments she broke the silence again with the thought she just couldn't get out of her mind. "What did she do to you Jane?" Lisbon asked.

"Less talk, more smearing."

"She had some crazy-ass look in her eye."

"Wanna hear the worse part?" he asked. They made eye contact before he said, "She's actually on her medication right now." Lisbon almost chuckled. Jane leaned back to take a look at his work. "Alright," he said "Start screaming."

And she did: "HEEELLLPPPP!" Jane grinned she rolled her eyes, "HEELLPPP! HEELLPP! HELPP! HEELLPPP!"

"I think that did it." she stuck her toungue out at him then heard the thundering of footsteps, at which she dropped. She heard the pair of feet make their way down the stairs, then Rachel's voice,

"What did you do?"

"I said I wouldn't let her burn," Jane said in a crazed voice "This way she won't suffer."

Lisbon heard Rachel come closer then felt hands shake her "limp" body. "You SON-OF-A-BITCH!" Rachel snapped. The hands released their grasp and Lisbon heard Rachel walk away then come back "YOU THINK I WON'T HURT YOU MORE?" Lisbon heard a buzz of electricity then Jane's anguished cries of pain. "I CAN DO THIS ALL NIGHT!"

More of Jane's cries than Lisbon made her move: she threw her arms out in front of Rachel and tried to use her handcuffs choke Rachel out. "GET THE GUN!" she yelled at Jane. Lisbon could now feel the buzz of the electricity being aimed towards her, "GET IT! GET THE GUUNN!"

The bolt met Lisbon's shoulder, she felt her muscles contract in the most unpleasant way and found herself screaming just as Jane had. Rachel took the chance and became free of Lisbon's grasp. After she was totally free she took a second bolt to Lisbon, this time hitting her in the lower back. Lisbon fell to her knees involuntarily her muscles spazzing, trying hard not to cry out. Then she heard Jane's voice,

"RACHEL STOP! PLEASE STOP!" The electricity halted and Lisbon collided with the pole she was restrained to, she hugged it panting heavily, he eyes shut to try to ignore the pain. Rachel lowy turned and glared at Jane. "Rachel, your mad at me, not Agent Lisbon. There's no need to hurt her."

"Oh, isn't there?" Rachel replied. She took a step away from them both, a predator gazing upon her prey. "I'm not done with you yet Patrick. Oh no. I have a brand new idea." The crazed look in her eye unsettled both Jane and Lisbon.

**So what do ya think? If I don't get any reviews, odds are I won't update… so please let me know whether or not you think this is worthy to continue! And btw, I pulled all the dialogue from the episode by memory… so if I messed it up PLEASE LET ME KNOW! Thanks all! xoxo, smiley**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I loved the response I got from you guys! I was especially grateful that some of you recognized a lot of the first chapter was straight from the episode, but that the additions I made were well added. Thank-you! I was worried when I posted it, because I realized that was what the first chapter needed to be… and I wanted that cliffhanger at the end. I was worried it'd be looked at the wrong way. But now, we get to the "2nd hour" of the "two hour special"! So keep on reading and let me know what you think! I want to make sure it's getting done right (:

Disclaimer: I do not own THE MENTALIST! However I am borrowing some of the writer's script and twisting it… and for that I am truly sorry. On the bright side I'm setting an example that imagination is still pertinent in this day and time!

* * *

Jane was feeling guilty- more so than usual that is. He knew it was his fault, that he had gotten Lisbon into this mess. He made a risky plan and it backfired, and now Lisbon was going to pay the price.

Rachel burned down the house after she made Jane and Lisbon cram into the trunk of her car. Neither or them had an idea as to where they were going. They had been on the road for about 20 minutes when Lisbon finally broke the silence.

"Jane are you okay?"

"Hm?" Jane said. "Oh yes. I'm just dandy."

"CBI is probably at the house now… hopefully they aren't freaking out thinking we're dead."

Jane adjusted himself and accidently elbowed Lisbon, "Woopsie! Sorry."

Lisbon tried to flip to her other side and barely kneed Jane in the nose. Out of instinct Jane kicked out, hitting Lisbon's chin "Ow! Geez Jane!" They squirmed around some more before they finally just gave in and laid still. "Damn." she muttered.

"Lisbon?"

"Yeah Jane?"

"I'm really sorry you got into this mess."

"Why are _you _apologizing?"

"Another plan of mine got you into a whole pile of crap and this time it doesn't look like it's going to be something that you can get out of."

"Jane! You did not make Rachel kidnap me! So don't even think for a second that this is your fault!"

"Isn't it Lisbon?" both of their voices were rasing in volume. "She knows that your one of my closest friends, that you've always stood by my side and been there for me. Lisbon, she took my cell phone and didn't dial Van Pelt's number, or Cho's or Rigsby's! She dialed **_your_ **number!"

The car lurched to a stop as if on cue, Jane rolled on top of Lisbon as she slammed into the trunk's rear. The trunk door flew open and Lisbon felt Jane's weight leave her body. Then someone grabbed a handful of her hair and dragged her out of the trunk slamming her onto the ground. Lisbon found it hard to move her muscles, she assumed it was from the shock she had taken from the cattle prod earlier.

She saw Jane on the ground just a few feet away from her, a look of horror growing on his face. She was about to ask him why he looked so scared, when she felt the cold surface of a gun being pressed to the center of her neck. Another hand grabbed a fistful of her shirt and yanked her up. The gun moved to her temple and a arm wrapped around her chest. "Stand up." Rachel said to Jane. Jane put his hands up in a defenseless manner. He stood up slowly,

"What are you doing Rachel?" More of a statement than a question.

"Just using your biggest weakness against you. You can't bare to watch someone you truly care about die, can't you?"

"Rachel, please. I will do anything you want just please do not hurt Agent Lisbon."

Rachel laughed "You see? That's just it Patrick! You will do my every will and bidding because Agent Lisbon here, is your weak link." Jane kept his mouth shut at that, to Lisbon's surprise. For the first time in a long time she realized he was caught off guard, and he didn't know how to respond. "Now then," Rachel said after a long period of silence "Patrick you're going to lead Lisbon and I to the cabin over in that valley. If you try anything, I'll put a bullet into Agent Lisbon." A grin emerged on her face "And it won't be in the head Patrick. You and I will watch her slowly bleed out from a bullet wound in her spleen. A slow and painful death."

Jane swallowed, and his eye's met Lisbon's. He couldn't help but notice she was only radiating defiance.

**I know it's short… I'm sorry. I just want to know if you think it's going the right way. Now there will be some Jane pain ahead, as well as some… is there a name for it? "Lisbon Pain"? …You know what I mean! Please let me know what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3

THIS IS THE VERYFIRST TIME I HAVE RECEIVED THIS GOOD OF FEEDBACK! Therefore, I have continued writing, and can't stop updating…

A/N: I had to do some research for this chapter… please let me know if I over or under did it.

Disclaimer: I do not own THE MENTALIST! However I am borrowing some of the writer's script and twisting it… and for that I am truly sorry. On the bright side I'm setting an example that imagination is still pertinent in this day and time!

* * *

"This is like the setting to a bad horror movie." Lisbon said. Jane didn't acknowledge her. They sat 10 feet away, facing each other, each bound to a wooden chair. "Jane?"

Jane looked up to her, "It sure is."

Lisbon tried to adjust herself as much as she could. Rachel had secured them both to the chairs by covering all of her bases; both of their wrists had been secured by wire to each arm of the chair. Their ankles were bound in the same manner, as were their legs. And just for measure, a wire wrapped around their chests and the chair making it almost impossible for either of them to move.

Jane hadn't said much since their argument in the trunk of Rachel's car. Lisbon was trying to fill in the silent periods by attempted comic relief. "And this whole thing with us facing each other? Totally corny right?"

Jane smirked than nodded. Lisbon knew that Jane must have still been blaming himself, and what she needed what Patrick Jane, the CBI consultant who drove her team up the wall, and created situations which ended in Lisbon taking the heat. She didn't need this Jane who was guilt ridden and sinking into his own shell of shame. The problem was that was exactly how Jane was feeling.

That's when Rachel came through the front door and both Lisbon's and heads snapped in her direction. She didn't say anything, she just glared at the both of them, then shut the door behind her and put down the shopping bag she had come in with.

Rachel withdrew duct tape from her shopping bag and headed towards Jane. She ripped off a piece and before he could say anything she placed it over his mouth. She then went back over to her shopping bag and retrieved something making her way over to Lisbon, "Do you know what this is Agent?"

Lisbon cleared his throat, "No Rachel." she said looking at the object. "What is it?"

An evil grin came across Rachel's face, "It's called a stun belt. Prison guards use them on prisoners." Without warning, Rachel beelined for Lisbon, securing the belt around her waist. "This remote," she held it up after retreating back to the bag. Perspiration began to form on Lisbon's forehead, she was starting to feel uneasy. "This remote delivers 50,000 volts to the metal prongs that will be inserted just above your kidney when I press the button." Out of the corner of her eye, Lisbon saw Jane trying to squirm and/or say something. "Human right's groups tried to mark it as inhumane, but they didn't succeed." Rachel's eyes locked onto Lisbon's, "Eight seconds, 50,000 volts. Are you ready agent?" Rachel pressed the trigger in her hand.

Lisbon's head snapped back when she felt the metal prongs intrude her body. She bit her lip as she felt the electricity immobilized her. She wanted so badly to scream, but she knew that Jane would break, and she couldn't let him see her like that. Tears welled up in her eyes, and when the electricity stopped Lisbon let out a large breath and found herself blinking the tears away. She didn't notice Rachel right in front of her as she placed some duct tape over her mouth. "Now it's Patrick's turn."

Lisbon's eyes widened, she tried to shake her head in protest, but Rachel had already gone to place a separate belt on Jane before removing the duct tape that covered his mouth. "I know you, were able to control yourself Agent. But Patrick here…"

Jane tried to get Lisbon's attention "Lisbon just block it out. Whatever you see just block it out!"

"…Well you heard him back in the basement. He feels pain and he screams like heaven in hell." She retreated back to the remote.

"Lisbon please. Please just block it out!"

He tried to fight the screams at first, but he found the pain to be more than excruciating. Lisbon was screaming through the tape that covered her mouth. When she was through, she looked down at both of her victims. She seemed proud of her handy work. Jane's eyes were closed and he was panting hard, Lisbon was glaring at Rachel.

Rachel unbound their hands from the arms of the chairs and proceeded to tying them behind their backs. She put a small folding table up in front both of them when someone suddenly came through the door.

"Took you long enough." Rachel snapped.

"You did shoot me twice."

Neither Lisbon or Jane could hide their shock. A very much alive Harold Keel stood in front of them.

"Suck it up." Rachel said. "Get the water."

And with that he was gone. Rachel looked to Lisbon "Thought he was dead? You thought wrong." She kneeled so that Lisbon had to look down at her. "Tell you how if you live through this. But you won't. So you'll never know." With that she ripped the tape off of her mouth and stepped back.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Same old same old [: let me know what you think! Also, I've realized I'm horrible at typing so I'm going to go back and edit (:

Disclaimer: I do not own THE MENTALIST! However I am borrowing some of the writer's script and twisting it… and for that I am truly sorry. On the bright side I'm setting an example that imagination is still pertinent in this day and time!

_[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]_

Keel came back in carrying two troughs of water. Rachel withdrew two bags of ice from another room and instructed Keel to place one trough on the table in front of Lisbon, and one trough in front of Jane. Into each trough, she emptied a bag of ice.

"When I found out my father had the infection and the doctors in the hospital weren't going to do anything about it… I felt like I was drowning." She said, looking to them both. "Drowning so slowly just waiting for the blackness to take over… that was when my father died." She nodded to Keel who made his way over to Jane, cutting the wire that secured his chest to the chair. "Now Patrick… your going to feel that helplessness of drowning."

Without warning, Keel placed a hand on Jane's head and back, and forced him into the bucket of water.

"JANE!" Lisbon shouted, as she watched Keel holding the struggling man under the water. "JANE!" She looked over at Rachel, "Rachel please! Please stop this!"

Rachel stared at Lisbon for a whole minute before motioning to Keel who immediately released his hold on Jane. Jane's head immediately flew up, spraying water every which way. He was breathing heavily, his face was pale and Lisbon couldn't stand the sight of it.

"What is it Agent?"

"Rachel, listen to me. The CBI has probably found the remains of the hunting cabin. They're probably half way here right now. Face it Rachel… your not going to get away with this." Lisbon wasn't receiving a reaction. "You will go down in a hail of bullets!"

Rachel motioned to Keel who came over and positioned his hands onto Lisbon's head and back. Rachel leaned in close to Lisbon's face, placing her hands on the arms of the chair. "If I go down Agent, you are coming with me." With that she cut the wire holding Lisbon to her chair and Keel started to push Lisbon towards the water.

"No…" she said through gritted teeth, trying to remain above the icy surface. Both she and Keel were shaking now as they were fighting against one another. Rachel rolled her eyes, bored with the lack of action.

"Hey Lisbon!" She shouted and the minute Lisbon lost her focus Rachel brought her knee up to reach Lisbon's chin, after which Keel immediately shoved Lisbon's head underwater. Keel didn't remove his grip until the woman stopped struggling. He withdrew her head from the water and threw her back against the chair. Lisbon, already unconscious from the lack of oxygen, fell with her chair to the floor with a slam.

Rachel glared at Keel "What the hell is your problem?"

"What she said… is it true?"

"I spare your life and you… You don't even trust me?"

"Hey! You did shoot me! And I do wanna go back in the slammer!"

"I made sure I didn't hit any vital parts of your body!"

"Then explain to me how I was knocked out for over 24 hours!"

"It's called tetrodotoxin! Blowfish poison! I couldn't have you screwing up the plan!"

Keel made a threatening movement towards Rachel, "I am this close to walking out."

They had seemed to forget that Jane was still conscious. Jane watched as Rachel put an innocent smile on her face. "You know what? Your right. Go ahead, leave. I think I can take it from here."

Keel looked a little confused, but then he headed out the door. Rachel waited for a full 2 minutes before she turned on her heel and yelled out the door, "Oh and one more thing." Jane tried not to flinch as he heard the loud sound of a gunshot, followed by two more. Rachel walked out of his sight and closed the door.

Jane sat for a while thinking about what had just happened. Then his eyes fell upon the limp body of his friend on the ground. Suddenly his fear and guilt melted away, and was replaced by a burning rage for what was being done. He decided in that very moment and time, it was time to fight back.

**I think this is what we call the climax… maybe? Do you guys think I need to write a POV on what's going on with the team? Let me know… because I can't write the next chapter w/o knowing what to do it on!**

**Also please let me know what you thought I did about the storyline… Was it too much?**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I apologize for the lack of updates. I have been sick all week. Like bad. And I'm not 100% back yet guys. So at least 1 review mentioned that I may want to post a chapter from the team's POV, and I figured it'd be a good way for me to get going again.

Again, I'm pulling this dialogue from memory… sorry for the mistakes.

Disclaimer: I do not own THE MENTALIST! However I am borrowing some of the writer's script and twisting it… and for that I am truly sorry. On the bright side I'm setting an example that imagination is still pertinent in this day and time!

_[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]_

"I want two choppers in the area!" Hightower yelled. Nearby Van Pelt spoke with a local officer. Cho stood at the back of one of the cars, talking on a cell phone to the local dispatch center. "No car leaves this area without inspection! NOT ONE!"

Cho rested his arm against the open trunk of the car, "We have no I.D. on any vehicle. Suspect is female, mid twenties, she has at least one hostage and possibly two with her…" he was saying into the cell phone.

Van Pelt could barely hear the ring of her cell phone over the chaos, but she excused herself from the officer she was sharing a conversation with, when she heard the feeble ring. She held the phone to one ear, and plugged her other ear with one finger. "Van Pelt." she said.

_[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]_

O'Laughlin was at the wheel when Rigsby finally got through to Van Pelt, O'Laughlin's head snapped when Rigsby started speaking "Grace!" he said anxiously "The office said something happened to Lisbon."

"We think Rachel took her about thirty minutes ago." was Van Pelt's response from over the phone.

"She got Lisbon." Rigsby said to the side to let O'Laughlin know.

"What?" O'Laughlin exclaimed.

"Just now." then he directed his attention back to Grace "Should we come back?" He heard Grace yell something to whom he supposed was Hightower, then Grace said

"Hightower says no… Wayne…"

Rigsby suddenly became painfully aware that he was seated next to O'Laughlin, and said as subtly as he could "I know Grace… It's going to be okay."

_[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]_

Rigsby and O'Laughlin pulled up to the old run down trailer. When they got out of the vehicle and made their way into the trailer, guns drawn. At first they were sure the trailer was clear, but then the cocking of a shotgun brought them to attention.

_[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]_

Van Pelt, Hightower, and Cho were still at the Halfway House Café with the local PD when Rigsby called back. Van Pelt's phone was the one to go off and she didn't hesitate once she heard the ring. "Van Pelt." then a quick pause before she said "I'm putting you on speaker."

"There's a hunting cabin," came Rigsby's voice from the cell phone, "South of where Sherry Winger said the escape vehicle was headed."

"How south?" Hightower nearly barked.

"It's about 45 minutes from our location. Where are you?"

"Still at Lisbon's abduction site." Cho responded. "We can get to the cabin at about the same time if we light up and run the sirens."

"Let's do this people." Hightower said.

_[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]_

The CBI felt their hearts shrink when they pulled up to what used to be a hunting cabin. All that was left of it now were ashes and piles of burnt wood. The team had been prepared to go in hot, and now they found their weapons just hanging by their sides.

Feet crunched on the remains of the house. Nothing was identifiable. Hightower was finally the one to break the dreaded silence, "Can we get some S and R dogs please?" she asked a green looking officer to her side. He nodded and left to make the call.

O'Laughlin walked over to Grace, who was fighting back tears. Not caring who was watching she embraced him after holstering her weapon and said "Do you think they died here?"

"I don't know Grace." was his response.

"We'll know soon enough." Cho said curtly, still sifting through what was left of a room.

_So what do you guys think…..?_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So I only got one review that last time… and I wanna update but I want to make sure I'm doing it right so please. Please let me know. Thank-you! Also, I've realized I'm horrible at typing so I'm going to go back and edit (:

Disclaimer: I do not own THE MENTALIST! However I am borrowing some of the writer's script and twisting it… and for that I am truly sorry. On the bright side I'm setting an example that imagination is still pertinent in this day and time!

_[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]_

Rachel came back in and her eyes locked with Jane's. She could tell something was off, not as it was before. And she figured out what it was when he spoke, "Is he going to rise from the dead yet again in twenty minutes?"

She actually smirked and walked over to the table where her instruments lay. Leaning against the table and crossing her arms she said "See we've gotten some of our spunk back. Huh, Mr. Jane?"

He shrugged sarcastically. "I guess you could say that. I think there was something in the water." He smiled.

She just shook her head still grinning She picked up the remote for the stun belt and fiddled with it "Well, that's going to have to change Patrick. How about we wake the Agent up for some more fun?"

Jane's smile vanished "No… Rachel wait!" but it was too late. Rachel had pressed the button for Lisbon's stun belt, and Jane was forced to watch in horror as his friend convulsed on the floor as her eyes opened and she screamed from the pain. Rachel pressed it again.. and again… then she ran up and got into Jane's face,

"How much is it going to take Patrick? I liked the way you were before. You were no longer the extradornary crime fighter… you were the shell of a man!" She pressed the button again, Lisbon's screams continued, he body begging for a mercy Rachel would not give. "The shell of a man, just like you made my father! You hear me Patrick?"

She had grown louder and louder through her little devotion. Now she stepped back from him, panting hard, exhausted from her emoting session. Jane wanted so badly to cry for his friend. To just, do what he had done earlier and retreat. But he knew he had fire burning in his heart somewhere, he could feel it. It was his revenge; the revenge for his wife and child, and now the revenge for Lisbon. That was what was going to keep him fighting the psychopath. He just needed Lisbon to hang on.

"Oh I hear ya Rachel." he said. "But I'm afraid I was not the one who arranged your father's social calendar while he was in his cell." She charged at him and threw a punch to her face. He felt his nose crack and blood rush down into his mouth in mere seconds. Another punch hit his jaw bone, his head violently turning to the side. Then punch after punch was delivered to the pit of his stomach. He tried hard not to cringe in pain, focusing on his breathing only. When she seemed satisfied, she stepped back once again panting heavily. She clenched her bloody knuckles and looked down at her victim. Jane grinned yet again, "You ever see _A Christmas Story_? What you did just now… felt like the scene where Ralphie beats the neighborhood bully… except I think the roles were reversed…"

She was getting even more furious, just the way he wanted her to be. She headed towards the table and withdrew another item from the bag. He fought hard to not seem intmidated by the little league metal bat she was holding. He saw her heading for Lisbon and watched as she raised the bat above her head, and with such force, bringing it down to meet Lisbon's shoulder blade. She cried out she felt her shoulder brake beneath the bat and rolled fully onto her back. A mistake because Rachel brought the bat down to her chest and Lisbon had the wind knocked out of her. Jane could swear he heard he plead softly, "Oh God…" but he couldn't be too sure.

Rachel looked to Jane for his reaction.. His face showed no expression as he said "At least you were thoughtful enough to use a little league bat instead of using MLB."

"THAT IS IT!" Rachel shouted. She ran over to Jane and hit him with the bat, "I am going to make you nothing Patrick! NOTHING! YOU MAKE A JOE OUT OF EVERYTHING, EVERYTHING IS FUNNY RIGHT? WELL YOU KNOW WHAT? I HAVE NEWS FOR YOU! IN THREE HOURS I WILL CALL YOUR STUPID CBI, AND RIGHT BEFORE THEY GET HERE I WILL MURDER AGENT LISBON… THEN WHEN THEY STORM THIS PLACE, I WILL NOT SURRENDER AND I WILL APPEAR AS A THREAT! I **WILL **GO DOWN IN A HAIL OF BULLETS! AND YOU… YOU WILL HAVE TO LIVE THE REST OF YOUR MISERABLE LIFE KNOWING YOU CAUSED ANOTHER DEATH OF SOMEONE YOU CARED FOR, AND YOU HAVE LOST ANOTHER CHANCE TO PUNISH THE PERSON WHO KILLED THEM!"

With that Rachel stormed out of the cabin, slamming the door once again. Jane waited a few minutes, thinking about what had just happened. Then after a while, "Lisbon?"

His friend's voice sounded rhaspy and weak, "What the hell Jane…"

"You ready to get out of here?"

Even though he couldn't see her face, he could just imagine she would be giving him one of those "what the hell are ya talking about" looks.

**R and R please! xoxo, smiley**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the wait! Been working like crazy! And I feel horrible this is short… but we're nearing the end

Loved the response I got from the last time! I wanna keep updating and I want to make sure I'm doing it right so please. Please keep letting me know. Thank-you! Also, I've realized I'm horrible at typing so I've been going back to edit! (:

Disclaimer: I do not own THE MENTALIST! However I am borrowing some of the writer's script and twisting it… and for that I am truly sorry. On the bright side I'm setting an example that imagination is still pertinent in this day and time!

_[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]_

The team was back in better spirits now that they had learned Lisbon and Jane were still alive. All that was left to do now was determine where Rachel could have taken them.

Van Pelt was looking into the Bowman case, thinking maybe the location had something to do with what had happened with Rachel's father. Hightower was trying to keep the press under control, and Rigsby, Cho, and O'Laughlin were going through the casefile of the Bowman case, telling Van Pelt anything specific.

"Here's a possibility," O'Laughlin said, "Says here Bowman was putting funds into a curtained matter. Project was labeled 'Anonymous'. Looks like there was a deposit being made every month."

"How much?" Cho asked.

O'Laughlin looked up, "Five hundred and fifty dollars, cash. Paid over the course of two years."

"'Anonymous'?" Rigsby asked.

"Yeah."

Rigsby thought for a moment, "Just because you call something or someone, anonynmous, doesn't mean you hiding something…"

"Right!" Van Pelt said. "It can be a way of keeping something close to your heart, only letting a specific number of people know. That's why Secret Amirers stay a secret. They remain anonymous."

"SO it may not have been just something that was randomly illegal!" Rigsby said standing up and rushing over to Van Pelt. "It could have been something that meant a lot to him-"

"And Rachel!" she finished.

"But what?" Cho asked.

O'Laughling snapped his fingers, "Making that large cash deposit would have to be tracked by some sort of bank. And you can't tell a banker 'no reason'. We find the banker, and we'll find where that money was going."

_[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]_

Jane ignored the enormous amount of pain he was receiving while he fought against the wires around his wrists and they dug into his flesh. He felt the wire snap and Jane instinctively rubbed his hands together. He moved on to release his arms and then his legs. He stood up feeling a little shaky, but he realized he needed to get Lisbon. He ran over and bent down next to her, still fully bound to her chair.

"Jane?" she said.

"Hold on Lisbon." He pulled at the wires around her wrists. "Sorry if I hurt you. I just want to get you out of the chair."

"Jane… why didn't you do this before?"

He paused for a moment, "I'm sorry Lisbon. I was in a pit of self hate. And guilt. I'm going to get us out of here." The wires around her wrists finally snapped, and her moved onto her arms and legs. "Can you stand up?"

"Shit Jane…" she moved up and tried to put some weight on her feet, but she immediately fell down into his arms. "I'm just in… damn."

"C'mon Lisbon." He supported her weight as he led her out of the cabin. He could feel her shaking in his arms. He looked around and saw the hill which he knew led to a road. He started to make his way over, and something stopped him in his tracks. Someone coming down that same hill.


End file.
